Dinoronpa
by Litzel
Summary: Another crackfic, This time suggested by FuckyouKazooruyu on Ifunny!...Ever wondered what would happen if the DR cast was dinosaurs?


In a world...where all humans didn't exist but what did, was dinosaurs. That is Dinoronpa!

The world around the pack of dinos was just rocks and other plant life. The sky was just completely purple with dark blue clouds.

In this deadly place was a group of problematic dinos that lived together,trying to survive the other packs of wild creatures out there.

There were four main packs. The shitposters, Known for being the dumbest ones out there, The "DR 1s" Those ones were known for coming in a lot of different shapes and sizes. They were also the first to claim the location of "beachside" in this world. Another one was the "DR 2s" These ones were known for being the most insane and actually deadly. Last but definitely least was the "DR 3s" These ones were very emotional and filled with cinnamon rolls as they were called.

However there was one problem between the four. They all hated each other, To a point where they even came up with some very clever insults to each other.

For example, Sin from the shitpost gang once insulted Juzosaurus from the DR 3 group.

"Juzo? More like Loozo amirite LOLOLOL" Sin looked up with hands on her hips, clearly proud.

The rest of her gang shouted various "OOOOOHs" and complemented her utter memeage.

Juzo merely licked the sweat off his forehead and roared a mighty roar, "Oh yeah? Your sinful!"

…

Nobody said anything, not even his own team was astonished.

"What."

"Dude you actually suck." Seikosaurus said with a hiss.

So, The packs had all split up to their own locations. Each of them were relatively close to each other too. All it would take is around a five minute walk to reach the other's den.

And so, Naturally war and survival was the only thing in there minds.

Meanwhile with the Shitposter crew…

"Guys Dankanronpa and I are having eggs." Calm Down Ibukisaurus (jfc that name) announced.

"Wait hold on I never agreed to this." The alledged lover complained.

"Oh my" Great Gozusaurus was overwritten by other dinosaurs, "TBH I SHIP IT." Mikan and Shitposter Ibuki looked at the other and smiled.

Meanwhile a small squad of FuckYouKazooruyu and GundhamTanaka were out together looking for wild Naeggis and Nagitoberries. So far they weren't very luck as they only found two Naeggis so far.

"Ughhhh where the fuk are these foods." Kazooruyu complained while he dug through the nearest tree in hopes of finding something.

"I don't know, I hope we can finally find something soon. The others will get mad at us if we don't bring anything to the fire ceremony tonight."

"Remind me again why we have fi-" Kazooruyu began to speak but in the distance ran the fastest Dino known to everyone, The Nagitoadon. Besides him was the corpse of Hajimesaurus, Who seemed to have marks of fire charred onto him.

"DID SOMEBODY SAY HOPE." The creature began running circle around the two shitposters.

"Dammit Gundham this is why we get into problems!" Kazooruyu began looking at his squad member in dissapointment

"More importantly, Why the hell is Hajime dead?" Gundham asked the excited Nagitoadon.

"Lol not sure, I sat on him in his sleep and why i bled him back out he was just dead." Nagito began with a crazy smile on his face, "But I HOPE he'll come back to life." Nagito began laughing maniacally.

"Can we lowkey kill this guy?" Kazooruyu whispered to his companion

Nagito began to rush at the two, Who did the same with their horns directly faced at the enemy, read for attack.

Just as they were about to butt heads a small Chiakiasaurus ran right in between them.

"Don't fight like this! I brought pokemon for us to battle each other!" She exchanged looks on both sides of the to-be fight.

"Wait, But how did you even know where we were?" Nagito rose his hand whilst looking at the gaming Chiaki.

"Oh, Teruterudactyl was flying over the whole thing and came to tell the pack." Chiaki pointed up to the sky to reveal the cook flying.

"Hello my sexies~" The teruterudactyl began to lower himself down to the others. His wings flapped elegantly as he began licking the nearest person to him, Nagito.

"Thanks for licking me."

Once both sides had a copy of pokemon, The fight was soon beginning as both Nagito and Gundham were the ones given the copy.

"Alright start...NOW!" Chiaki announced and waved a Komahina flag down between the two.

"Alright! Go Kazooruyu I choose you!" Gundham pointed at the enemy and sent out his first pokemon.

"TERUTERUDACTYL! EVISCERATE THEM!" Nagito pointed at Gundham, Much like his earlier actions.

"Wait how, Why are you using me?!" Kazooruyu asked, However his answer was never given to him as he was forced to use "SHITTY KAZOO SONG." As Gundham said.

It's not very effective!

"Teruteru use streak!" The dinosaur did as such and became naked, not that he already wasn't but this time his genitalia flopped out and his floppy disc instantly knocked everyone but Nagito out.

"Oh shit it was too effective." Nagito said.

…

"Wanna do _**IT**_ " Nagito rubbed his...head horn if you know what I mean ;)

"K."

Nagito got down on all fours and began staring into the never ending abyss.

Then, Teruterudactyl inserted his floppy disc into the harddrive.

"HOPE~" Nagito moaned as the program began to install.

And once it finished downloading, Nagito moaned one last time.

"Teruteru is love, Teruteru is hope."

 _Lowkey slap yourself every time you read the words "each other" in this_


End file.
